yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzaria
is a Rank S, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Blizzaria evolves from Frostina when fused with a Glacial Clip. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Major Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Major Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology A fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara. She is usually floating in the air. As "Fubuki-sensei", she wears a white turtleneck with a yellow cardigan and blue skirt with pink shoes. As , she additionally wears a pair of thick, red-rimmed glasses to her normal ensemble. In the anime, Blizzaria is more brusque. She is incredibly friendly, to the point where she insists open being invited to the heat-themed Yo-kai's get-togethers. She believes that it shouldn't matter if you're from cold clan or hot clan. However, due to her immense power, she often ends up overwhelming them with her ice powers without meaning to or seeming to realize it. She first meets Nate and Whisper suffering from the hot clan. She thanks Nate for the "great party" and gives him her Medal before freezing him, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Nonetheless, they are friends. Jibanyan, as Crabbycat had a crush on her in the episodes when she was his co-worker in the Mr. Crabbycat segments. However, she gets upset at Jibanyan because he is usually useless in the Yo-kai Watch Blaster segment. She meets Hailey Anne and Usapyon, the same day she's picking on the hot clan at the sauna by filling it with snow, and gives over her Medal so she can power the cooling unit on Usapyon's rocket. Blizzaria does seem to be close with Hailey Anne, even before they exchanged introductions, as they were laughing at a pun Hailey Anne made. In the anime, she wants very much to be friends with Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink. However, her intense powers make her hard to be around. The four hot clan members once stole her Glacial Clip in an attempt to return her to her mellow form of Frostina. Out of the 4 hot clan members, she mainly interacts with Blazion and especially Swelterrier, who she seems very close to. In the anime, both Blizzaria and Camellia competed in a Hinamatsuri contest. Blizzaria and Camellia were once heated rivals during the episode, but they became good friends at the end. In the anime, Blizzaria reverts back to Frostina when her Glacial Clip is removed. Blizzaria, as Frostina, is summoned by Nathaniel during the events of the first movie, as she is friends with Nate's grandfather. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' (anime) Blizzaria's first notable appearances in the anime relate to the Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat segments, in which she appears as a teacher and one of Mr. Crabbycat's colleagues. She is popular among the teachers, but maintains a platonic relationship with all of them. Blizzaria makes her first appearance in the main storyline in ''Yo-kai Swelterrier'', where she crashes the party of a bunch of heat-themed Yokai who are having said party at Nate's house at Blazion's suggestion. Her attempts at joining the party and over enthusiasm and gifts of frozen treats accidentally unleash ice powers, ruining the party by freezing all the guests. In Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Cooling Unit!, she tries to hang out with the hot clan again and meets Hailey and Usapyon. In EP088, she helps Hailey and Usapyon's rocket fly. She was summoned off-screen in EP101 to join the party Nate was attending. In EP119, she teams up with Swelterrier and they compete in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Unfortunatlely, she and Swelterrier were both inspirited by Snottle, making Blizzaria cry about of nose-picking embarrassment. In EP122, she, Hailey and Usapyon learn how Blazion became a Yo-kai. However, his story does not impress her. In EP125, Hailey, Usapyon, and the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) learn that without her glacial clip, she is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria, as Frostina, also tells them how she became a Yo-kai. In the end, the hot clan fail to hide her glacial clip causing Frostina to turn back into Blizzaria and freeze them, much to Hailey's amusement and Usapyon's annoyance. Blizzaria tends to break the fourth wall by winking. In EP143, Nate uses Blizzaria's medal for the first time using the Yo-kai Watch Blaster, but to no avail due to the blaster struck somewhere else. She appeared again in EP151, where she needed Nate's help. She met Komasan and he asked for her help to cure Komajiro's fever which cooled down Komajiro's fever. After 72 episodes since her debut, she was finally first summoned by Nate in EP153 and getting a Lucky Dream Roulette, to confront the hot clan and freezing them in the process. In EP164, Blizzaria, as Blizzie, battled against Whisped Cream and won very easily, by defeating him with her strongest attack which was her Soultimate move, Shiny Snowdrifts. In EP172, she was summoned luckily once again to stop Wall Guy from inspriting Nate's mother, where she defeated him with her icy powers, but she realized she goofed when she forgot her ice attacks didn't work on him but it did free the others from being inspirited by Wall Guy. In EP175, she served as Sutton-kyo's waitress. She served Bungee Kyusu's tea, Lazy Sundae, and Demonade to indirectly help Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan thwart Sutton-kyo. She later appeared in EP211 where she asked about Herbiboy's problem, but she and Whisper later were mortified after Herbiboy got mowed up by Jerry, leaving them traumatized. ''Yo-kai Watch'' (video game) Blizzaria can be befriended when the player fuses Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be obtained by defeating her and 2 Frostinas in the Request "Snowy Accessory," given by Blizzaria herself in Hungry Pass in the Yo-kai World. After completing it, more of the same item can be found in Terror Time chests. A Glacial Clip is also the reward for completing the "Snap Frostina!" Yo-kai Cam challenge. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Blizzaria can be found by fusing Frostina with the Glacial Clip, but unlike other games its a lot more difficult to get one in this one. The Glacial Clip appears as a rare drop from a rarely appearing Yo-kai, Auntie Heart, on Stage 157. Alternatively the player can obtain one through economic perks by spending real life money. This item was also made available in multiple events. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be found in Jungle Hunter in the Post-Game. Blizzaria can possibly be battled, and thus befriended, at the "Beautiful Angel in a Flap" Yo-kai Spot. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Blizzie appears as one of the main characters in the game, being the secretary of the Yo-kai Watch Blasters. To befriend Blizzie, she can be rarely befriended on the chapter 11 mission, ''Legend Appears! Battlefeeder B Team. '' To befriend a normal Blizzaria she can be befriended by fusing Frostina with the Glacial Clip, which can be dropped in the mission ''Battlefield B B Team Master Operation, or can be obtained with a Pink Coin/Pink Coin G in the Crank-a-kai. She also has a Boost-Coin you can use with the Crank-a-kai which ensures each time you dont free her the chance rises. Yo-kai Sangokushi The player must once again fuse Frostina with Glacial Clip which can be found with a Sawtoakushi Coin (Kure) ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Frostina with the Glacial Clip once more. This item is obtained through the Dream Roulette with a Pink Coin Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Moveset |20-44x2||Single enemy}} |80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Numbs a foe with sheer cold and lowers its STR.}} |180 (1) 130 (2)|Ice|All enemies|Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation.}} ||6 = Increased damage of Ice attacks.|-}} Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Blaster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Quotes * '''When befriended': "You and I should be friends. Best friends. Forever." * Loafing: "It's hot out." Etymology * "Fubuki-hime" translates as . * "Blizzaria" is the word blizzard altered into a female name. It is also a possible portmanteau of the words blizzard and aria. *''Granizia'' combines "Granizo" (Hail) and the name "Alicia" (Alice). Origin See Frostina#Origin. Trivia * Blizzaria's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Icicle, Aurora, Blizzy, and Blizbeth. * Blizzaria is one of the few Yo-kai in the Dream Medal collection to have two different types of artwork for their medals. Her first Dream Medal has a happy version of her holding a bowl of delicious-looking shaved ice. On the other Dream Medal, however, she is holding a Wotchagot instead of her shaved ice, making the expression on Blizzaria's face from happy to not impressed. Related Yo-kai *Damona *Camellia *Beach-hime *Fubuki-hime Sho Kyo *Goku Fubuki-hime *Fubuki-hime (Shadowside) In Other Languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Female Yo-kai